


Even If I Die, It's You

by Joshatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (at first), Angst, Death, Fainting, Fluff, Hugging, I AM NOT OKAY, I cried over gay dogs okay?, M/M, Passing Out, Resurrection, dog au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshatron/pseuds/Joshatron
Summary: Daemons disappearing from the world can only mean one thing. But Prompto can't let that happen. He needs to get to Noctis as fast as possible, but the sight that greets him at the throne room is a nasty surprise for a dog.





	Even If I Die, It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Pika!  
> Look what you did to me. I cried over dogs. I cried over this fic. I hope you enjoy it.  
> You've got me wanting to build on this AU now, dammit. _*cries*_

Desperate paws pattered frantically up the steps of the citadel, trying to get to the throne room before it was too late. Golden fur bounced in the air as Prompto sped towards the elevator. He waited impatiently for the doors to open after pressing his nose against the button to call for it. A bark to his right brought the golden retriever’s attention to a dog dressed in black and white fur.

“Umbra?”

The other dog walked up to him and entered through the now open doors. Prompto followed close behind. Orange eyes gazed intently at Prompto, almost as if apologising for something he had yet to see. The anticipation was going to kill him. Finally, the doors opened and the blond rushed out, retracing the steps he took barely an hour ago before the fight against Ardyn and leaving Umbra behind. Bursting through the doors to the throne room, his heart stopped.

There, pinned to the throne by an ethereal sword, lay a dark blue husky.

“Noct…”

The name came out like a breeze; effortless despite the emotion behind it. A soft whine escaped the back of his throat as tears gathered in his eyes. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t be true. No. NO! He refused to believe it. Even as Umbra sat beside him and gave him that apologetic look again before bowing his head. He needed to go and make sure. Noctis couldn’t be dead, right?

Hesitant paws pattered reluctantly up the steps to the throne, in no rush to reach it in fear or the truth. Golden fur wafted in the air as Prompto tottered forwards. His best friend waited patiently for him as his legs faltered up the stairs. The entirety of the large room was silent, in wait for him to reach the top.

Prompto nudged the back of Noctis’ head with his nose. “Come on, Noct.” Again. “This isn’t funny.” He pawed at him. “Hey.” A gentle lick. “Noct…” he whined softly. Dropping his bottom to the ground, Prompto looked down at his best friend. He could barely breathe. Why?

_WHY?_

Throwing his head back, the golden retriever howled in mourning. He distantly heard more howls accompanying him, each in mourning of the loss of their king, hero and friend. He looked down again as sunlight drifted in through the hole in the wall, lighting up his best friend’s body. He howled again.

Gently, Prompto nuzzled his nose under the husky’s neck and slid his paws underneath as he laid down. He gave his best friend a few licks to absolutely confirm the truth. He was gone. Noct was gone. It wasn’t fair. Resting his head atop Noctis’ neck, Prompto allowed himself to cry and mourn for his best friend as crystallised shards fluttered from the sword before it disappeared, and he thought nothing of it.

Eyes twitching, the sounds of crying echoed throughout the room as tears landed in dark fur. A familiar voice barked out in both excitement and alarm. Prompto’s head snapped up at the new voice that spoke to him.

“Hey,” the voice rasped, “why are you crying?” Tears continued to slide down Prompto’s cheeks as tired blue eyes looked up at him. “Dog can’t take a nap around here, huh?” he joked.

Prompto lowered his head again and laughed while Noctis gently licked his face. “You’re an idiot, Noct.” It was a miracle. It was a gods damned miracle. He was overjoyed. So why? Why couldn’t he stop crying?

Lifting his head, he let Noctis shakily get to his feet. Getting closer, Noctis leaned back and wrapped his legs around Prompto’s shoulders and continued to lick him. The two fell over, with Noctis landing on top of Prompto. They froze. Then laughter broke out, happy to replace the distraught crying from earlier. Tails wagging, they carefully untangled themselves and made their way down the steps, Prompto supporting Noctis’ step. In the elevator back to the others, they nuzzled their noses together and Prompto noticed a heavier exhaustion in the other’s eyes.

They walked tentatively down the citadel steps towards a light brown borzoi and a dark Tibetan mastiff. They bowed down to Noctis in respect before the larger dog jumped and laughed. None of them could believe it. Every single one of them had believed Noctis would die for the light.

It was then that Prompto noticed Noctis’ odd breathing. Just as he went to question if he was okay, the husky’s legs collapsed from under him. Ignis, Gladio and Prompto called out to him and moved closer. The small chest rose and fell in a quick and irregular pattern as the prince panted, struggling to keep his eyes open. He felt a nudge at his face. And another before he was hoisted onto Gladio’s back and blacked out.

 

* * *

 

A soft bed underneath him was the first thing Noctis felt when he woke up. It was weird because the last thing he felt was the cold, hard concrete- no, it was Gladio’s back- Oh. He passed out. That was unconventional. Stretching out, he tested his legs before standing on all fours and looking around. He just barely recognised the place. It /had/ been ten years after all. Looking out the windows, it seemed to be dark again. How long was he out for?

Shaking himself, he strolled out of Hammerhead’s garage to find hunters packing up the last of their equipment from the area. The fences were gone too. The call of his name distracted him and he turned his head to see an overjoyed golden retriever bounding his way. As the other dog stopped, Noctis jumped on top of him, knocking him over, and started licking his face.

“All right, boys, break it up,” came a Southern accented voice as a poodle donning the official Hammerhead cap strolled up to them. Noctis obediently removed himself from Prompto and sat his bottom down on the ground. “You gave yer boys a mighty fine scare, so ya did. Maybe lay off the brave faces next time,” Cindy lectured.

Noctis chuckled nervously. “I guessed as much.” He knew they were all worried already and didn’t want to ramp it back up so quickly. He wanted to grant them a moment’s respite before he went all dramatic on them again but it seemed his body caught up with him too quickly.

“Sun’s comin’ up soon if ya both wanna go see it.”

Prompto looked towards Noctis with a smile. “Come on, Noct!” Running off, Prompto led Noctis to Cotisse Haven. The two sat side by side, tails swishing in unison as they watched the sun rise together for the first time in years.

“You know…” Prompto began solemnly, “if you didn’t come back… I never would have wanted to see the sun again…”

Noctis gently nuzzled the side of the other’s face in a comforting manner. It was understandable. Why would he want to see the thing his best friend sacrificed himself for every single day? Why would he want to see the reminder of why his friend was gone?

“You know…” Noctis began, “if I died and became the sun…” He looked up at the sky.

 

_“It's you I would rise for.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title comes from the main theme for the K-drama Hwarang. I am BTS trash.


End file.
